


Feather Game

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Together as a couple they play the texture game. (super short)warning this was written back in 2010 for a fan group prompt, I tried to touch it up and fix errors. If i miss something let me know.If you like it please leave a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.(I take requests, if you have any let me know)





	

Neji drew a feather along the gentle slope of Tenten’s hip and up to her ribs. When the tip met the wrinkles of her rolled up shirt, covering her chest, he began to brush it back downward, across her smooth stomach down to the waist band of her pajama pants. It was early Sunday morning, the two laying on their bed, hiding from the morning light by pinning a pink sheet over the window with several kunai. They couldn’t help but want to steal away from the world, especially when it could be just them. As Neji repeated his circle with the feather, Tenten began to squirm. The tickle was not quite a tickle, but she enjoyed it quite a bit. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, making a soft sound that made Neji smile. He then drew the feather away and leaned down to kiss her stomach, it was so soft. As he did so, his hair fell against her. To her it felt like smooth silk ribbons. She giggled, loving this texture game. She opened her eyes and looked down as she lifted a hand to let it settle on his head.

“That tickles” She said.

Neji then looked up at her and smiled big. “What tickles huh?” he asked. A smirk then crossed his face, “well how about this!?” He then dipped his head back and pressed his lips against her tummy and blew hard. A loud obnoxious noise resonated about the room making Tenten shriek with laughter. “And this!” He said as she struggled and tried to push him off, but he took in another deep breath and blew again making Tenten laugh even louder. Finally Neji made his chain of noises all the way to her neck and then he planted a gentle and tender kiss on the kunoichi’s cheek before lying next to her to cuddle. Wrapping his arms around her he sighed, waiting for her to catch her breath.

“I love you.” He said.

Tenten smiled “I love you to.”


End file.
